


Поцелуйчики

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: По темам англофандомного Kiss Meme.Дуракаваляние, пафос, злоупотребление эльфийским





	1. Good morning kiss

Прикосновение губ — как дуновение ветерка, едва касается кожи. В нём всё: теплое дыхание лета, запах луговых трав, прохлада лесной тени, яркие искры водяных брызг над горной рекой, нежность весны, зимняя целомудренность и немного осенней грусти. 

На мгновение кажется, что постель прогибается под чужим весом, а потом Эллана открывает глаза.

В постели рядом с ней, как всегда, никого нет. Но если вглядеться, ещё можно увидеть, как тает на простынях волчья шерсть, сотканная из Тени.


	2. Kiss on the forehead

— Потрясающе!  
По мнению самой Элланы, ничего потрясающего здесь нет. Кроме, быть может, грохота, с которым летят со скал камни, обрушенные последними демонами и вихрем магии. Метка пульсирует, отдаваясь болью до самого локтя, но с каждым ударом сердца всё слабей и слабей.   
Это значит, что ткань реальности восстановилась, и, наверное, со стороны действительно должно впечатлять. Вот только она сама до сих пор не знает, как именно работает Якорь, и это выводит её из себя. Как будто она самозванка, придаток своей ладони, а не магичка из долийского клана.  
Впрочем, это не значит, что восхищение Соласа ей неприятно и не отзывается щекотным теплом где-то в груди.  
— Расскажешь мне ещё о Завесе? — спрашивает она, убирая посох за спину, и делает шаг вперёд.  
Горы опрокидываются, земля уходит из-под ног на мгновение — а в следующее она видит над собой прозрачное синее небо, обеспокоенные лица Варрика и Кассандры… и Соласа, совсем близко. Его руки придерживают её плечи, под щекой — мех его куртки. Он смотрит на неё с тревогой, странной надеждой и чем-то ещё, отчего тепло в груди рассыпается по телу сотней трепещущих крыльями крошечных птиц.  
Она замирает, он наклоняется ближе, и ей кажется — ещё миг, и он её поцелует.  
Тёплые чуть влажные губы касаются её лба.  
— Конечно, da'len, — и руки опускают её на заботливо расстеленный Варриком плащ. — Но сейчас ты должна отдохнуть.


	3. Drunk/sloppy kiss

Конечно, пить с «быками» было плохой идеей. Она знала это ещё прежде, чем заглянуть в таверну, из приоткрытой двери которой доносились воинственные вопли, нескладное пение и грохот кружек. Прежде, чем скользнуть на скамью между Быком и Крэмом и опрокинуть в горло первый глоток их отвратительного любимого пойла, за которым последовал второй, третий, шестой — и дальше, пока она совсем не потеряла им счет.   
И уж конечно, плохой идеей было, покинув таверну пару часов спустя, отправляться к дому, где обосновался Солас. Что она собиралась там делать, вздыхать под освещенными окнами, как влюблённая девчонка из дешевых романчиков собратьев Варрика по перу?  
Впрочем, и этот план — будь он у Элланы — ждала неудача. Двор был сумрачен, окна темны, а хозяин дома сидел на ступенях крыльца и, казалось, дремал, запрокинув голову к звездам.  
Она застыла. Кровь стучала в висках. «Очень, очень плохая идея».  
Ma ir'shem, da'len, «дитя моё, ты слишком торопишься», всегда говорил ей Хранитель. Наверное, он был прав — но как не спешить в этом мире, живущем по быстрым людским законам?   
А может быть, она просто не умела иначе.  
Ступая легко, она подошла к крыльцу, села рядом. Солас не шелохнулся. Она подняла — и тут же отдёрнула — руку. Нет. Если он откроет глаза, она не решится даже сейчас, набравшись жидкой храбрости у кунари.  
Она потянулась вперёд и, зажмурившись, дотронулась до его губ своими.  
Лицо немедленно обдало жаром. Создатель, что же она творит! Может быть, он не проснётся, не вспомнит к утру?..  
Отстраниться, вскочить и уйти не позволила рука на плечах и шепот:  
— Ma vhenan.  
Она не открыла глаза. Мир шатался, поцелуй пьянил больше, чем выпитое с «быками», и будь что будет потом — она никогда не пожалеет об этом.


	4. Awkward kiss

Идея устроить в Скайхолде празднование по случаю дня Середины зимы принадлежала, что не удивительно, Варрику.  
— Людям нужны праздники, — объяснил он, переводя взгляд по очереди с Элланы на Жозефину. — Война утомляет, а ожидание войны утомляет вдвойне. Дайте всем повод немного расслабиться.  
Кассандра, на которую он выразительно посмотрел при этих словах, глухо фыркнула, но спорить не стала   
Жозефина задумчиво прикусила макушку пера.  
— Зимний бал Инквизиции, хм… Хороший повод пригласить баронессу ле Клеф, нам бы пригодились её связи в Ривейне. И герцог Ольшевский высказывал интерес, но не было подходящего случая…  
Не слушая больше, Варрик хлопнул в ладоши:  
— Вот и чудненько, вот мы всё и решили. Вы пока составляйте вместе с нашей царицей шпионов список гостей, а я попрошу Быка помочь с тем, что по-настоящему важно. — Втроем они недоуменно на него посмотрели, и он, удрученный их недогадливостью, вздохнул. — С выпивкой, разумеется!  
Помощь «быков» и впрямь пришлась кстати, но, конечно, не на тщательно подготовленном балу Жозефины. С самого утра на нижнем дворе расставляли столы, собирали жаровни и складывали пирамидами пузатые бочки. Теперь, если встать у оконца, сквозь музыку и гул разговоров можно было то и дело расслышать громкие возгласы и взрывы смеха. Кто-то пел — не очень уверенно попадая в мелодию, зато с чувством.  
— Думаешь, там, среди них, тебе удастся раствориться в толпе?  
Эллана подняла голову и улыбнулась Соласу.  
— Если сумею найти перчатки потолще. Это, — она разжала кулак, выпуская на волю слабое мерцание Метки, — боюсь, немного меня выдаёт. Как тебе старания Жозефины?   
Как обычно, он с лёгкостью её понял, улыбнулся в ответ. На душе ещё потеплело.   
— Здесь, конечно, не Зимний дворец, но, может быть, это и к лучшему. Можно надеяться, что обойдется без покушений и демонов. В остальном мадам Монтилье собрала самые сладкие сливки. Орлейский двор имеет все причины завидовать. — Вероятно, он заметил её сдержанную гримасу, потому что поднял брови с сочувствием: — Но тебе политика и Игра радости не доставляют?  
— Я понимаю, в чем их смысл. Но иногда мне кажется, я готова согласиться с Калленом и Гаспаром. На поле боя всё проще.  
— Но значит ли это, что лучше? Война — та же политика, только мечи вместо слов, а…  
— Милосердный Создатель, вы опять о спасении мира? — Варрик возник словно из ниоткуда, с винным кубком в руках. — На Зимнем балу? Да ещё, — он кивнул вверх, — под омелой? — Они подняли головы и действительно увидели над собой в нише венок. — Вот что я вам скажу: брось на минуту свои мудрые речи, мой друг, и лучше поцелуй девушку. Перед властью омелы равны все, даже маги-отступники и инквизиторы.  
Солас неловко ей улыбнулся, а сердце вдруг пропустило удар, и щекам стало жарко. Хорошо, что в тёплом свете свечей этого, скорее всего, не увидеть. Он сделал шаг, разделявший их всё это время, взял за руку и осторожно к ней наклонился. В тот же миг она торопливо подалась навстречу, и… вместо поцелуя они больно стукнулись лбами. С нервным смехом они вновь расступились — только пальцы Соласа по-прежнему мягко сжимали её ладонь.  
Варрик взирал на них с опасно задумчивым видом.  
— Мда-а, — глубокомысленно протянул он, — опиши я такое в романе… Хотите, дам вам совет? А впрочем, неважно. Найдите местечко потише. И омелу с собой прихватите, раз уж вам так нужен повод.  
Они смущенно переглянулись, а он, не дожидаясь ответа, снова растворился в толпе.


	5. Angry kiss

— Ты думал, я не пойму?! Не поверю?! Не пойду за тобой?! — Ярость клокотала внутри, такая горячая, что затмевала даже боль в повисшей руке. — Не захочу вернуть Арлатан? Увидеть, как вновь расцветёт мой народ? Не пожертвую ради этого миром? — Она шагнула вплотную к нему, взглянула глаза в глаза. — Ты был прав. Я не стану платить твою цену за то, чего не вернуть. И, если сумею, не дам заплатить её и тебе. Но… — Не давая ответить, она нашла его губы своими, крепко прижалась и отступила. Ярость схлынула, как с отливом уходит волна. — Ma melava halani. Ma harel lasa. Tel'abelas ma'arlath. И я остановлю тебя, если смогу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод: Ты помогал мне. Ты лгал мне. Я не жалею, что полюбила тебя.


End file.
